Discovery
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Em Quioto tudo pode acontecer, até revelações podem ser feitas[ReitaxRuki AoixUruha


**Olá pessoal, cá estou eu de novo com uma short. Para não variar muito esta tambem esta relacionada com as minhas outras shorts, "O misterio do sofa cama", "Para perder, para descobrir" e "O duvidoso pescoço partido"  
Tambem para nao variar muito é uma comedia, e esta é dedicada ao Reita, já que ele hoje faz 26 anitos. PARABENS REI.**

**Espero que gostem...**

**

* * *

**

**Discovery**

Numa manha nublada em Quioto, dois jovens dormiam calmamente entre os braços um do outro num quarto de hotel. O mais alto vagarosamente vai abrindo os olhos graças a claridade que trespassava pelas persianas. Olha para o lado e vê o pequeno a dormir como uma criança pequenina. Com uma das mãos começa a passar pelos cabelos loiros do jovem, enquanto dava pequenos beijos na orelha onde também sussurrava algo.

- Amor, vamos acordar. – O pequenino só se remexe na cama, ficando mais confortável nos braços do jovem. O mais velho da um pequeno sorriso e inclina-se beijando os lábios do amante. O jovem começa a corresponder ao beijo rapidamente. O mais alto começa a deitar-se em cima do outro. As mãos passeavam livremente pelo o corpo do mais baixo. Quando estava para chegar a parte intima do amante a porta é aberta rapidamente, entrando por ela dois jovens com grande sorrisos na cara. Os dois jovens deitados olham furiosos para os que acabavam de entrar.

- Como entraram aqui? – Perguntou o mais velho saindo de cima do mais novo.

- Reita não era difícil. – Responde um dos jovens.

- O Aoi pediu a chaves a recepção. – Aponta o outro jovem para o que tinha falado primeiro.

- E tu alinhaste não foi Uruha? – Resmunga o mais pequeno para o que tinha acabado de falar.

- Lógico Ruki. – Disse Uruha enquanto se abraçava a Aoi.

- Mas o que raio vocês querem? Devíamos ter o dia livre hoje. – Reclama Reita.

- Por isso mesmo. Não estão a pensar passar o dia todo aqui metidos a namorarem. – Brinca Aoi.

- Era o que constava na minha agenda. – Continua Ruki a resmungar.

- Ai. Não queiram parecer velhos. Estamos em Quioto… – Começa Uruha

- Cidade maravilhosa. – Completa Aoi. – E a cada esquina podem ver lindas gueixas a passear. – Disse a ultima parte com um brilho brincalhão nos olhos. Uruha olha para o namorado e dá-lhe em seguida um murro no braço.

- Vê lá se não somos nós que ficamos a namorar no quarto o dia todo. – Ameaça Uruha. Aoi aproxima-se do mais alto e abraça-o carinhosamente.

- Não sejas tão idiota. Tu sabes que eu amo-te. – Iam-se para beijar, mas Reita mete-se rapidamente entre eles os dois.

- Ok, nós não queremos ver o vosso amor. Se querem dar uma volta, ao menos deixam-nos vestir primeiro não acham? – Reita não espera a resposta dos dois jovens, empurra-os para fora do quarto. Vendo-se livre dos dois, começa a beijar novamente Ruki.

- É melhor irmo-nos vestir. – Disse o pequeno entre beijos.

- Também acho. – Nenhum dos dois se largava. Continuavam a provar o sabor doce dos lábios um do outro.

- Estão a demorar muito. Olhem que as gueixas fogem. – Ouve-se a voz de Aoi no outro lado da porta. Ruki e Reita derrotados, começam-se arranjar rapidamente. As roupas mais discretas que tinham encontravam-se em seus corpos. Em pouco tempo já estavam numa sala de pequenos-almoços do hotel. Kai encontrava-se distraído a "namorar" o mapa da cidade enquanto com um dos dedos fazia batimentos na mesa sendo acompanhados pelos pés também. Os outros jovens conversavam onde deveriam ir. Cada um tinha a sua opinião, e aquela conversa não estava ajudar muito.

- Parque de diversões. – Disse Kai para o ar, mas sem receber atenção dos colegas. Sentindo-se ignorado pelos companheiros, faz um batimento mais forte conseguido atenção dos jovens. – Vamos ao parque de diversões. – Disse com autoridade para os colegas.

- Isso parece ser engraçado. – Responde Reita quando via fotos do parque no mapa que Kai tinha anteriormente na mão.

- A muito tempo que não vou a nenhum. – Disse Ruki pensativo.

- Está decidido então. – Disse Uruha.

- Será que a lá gueixas? – Pergunta Aoi recebendo em seguida outro murro do namorado.

- Então Aoi? Estás a pensar juntar-te a elas? Sim, que ficas lindo de gueixa, mas não sei se serias aceite numa okiya, era mais facilmente o Uruha aceite. – Brinca Kai recebendo em seguida um olhar ameaçador dos jovens. – Estava a brincar. – Defende-se o pobre coitado.

- Vamos. Estou empolgado. – Disse Ruki encanto saia de mãos dadas com Reita. Já se encontravam andar contentes pela rua, sem se aperceberem das mãos e que as pessoas olhavam para eles enquanto passavam.

- Não querem chamar mais atenção? – Refila Kai ao ver que os amigos nunca lá mais chegariam. Os dois jovens meio envergonhados largam as mãos rapidamente, mas sem pararem de andar.

Em pouco tempo já estavam em frente do parque. Ruki e Aoi pareciam duas crianças com um olhar divertido a olharem para todos aqueles divertimentos. Mal entraram, as duas crianças começaram a indicar no que queriam andar.

- Bem vocês deram tantas escolhas, mas por qual começamos? – Pergunta Kai.

- Que tal…. – Começa a pensar Ruki. – Pela casa assombrada?

- Queres morrer tão rápido Ru-chan? – Pergunta Uruha brincalhão.

- Não é nada disso. Só quero poder agarrar-me ao Reita um bocadinho. E assim dou a desculpa de estar com medo. – Sussurra ao amigo.

- Tu és mau. – Responde Uruha entre os risos.

Os 5 jovens começaram a entrar por um corredor frio e escuro. Um pequeno vento sobrava, arrepiava a quem atrevesse atravessa-lo. Ruki abraçava Reita, com um sorrisinho cínico na cara, enquanto andavam pelos os corredores. Ao virar uma esquina dão com um grande quadro. Os cinco jovens começam a olhar para ele, mas do nada algo se mexe nele. Uruha, Kai e Ruki gritaram ao ver aquela assombração. Uruha e Kai agarram-se instantaneamente a Aoi, enquanto Ruki agarra-se mais fortemente a Reita.

- Eu não sou nenhum porto de abrigo, vocês os dois sabiam? – Reclama Aoi ao ver os dois jovens completamente a tremer agarrados a si. – Aquilo não meteu medo.

- Pois não. Ruki não sejas tão medricas. – Brinca Reita encanto abraçava fortemente o mais pequeno. Ele abaixa-se ligeiramente, e coloca os lábios doces no outro jovem. Com o movimento de lábios o mais pequeno ia acalmando do susto.

- Vamos lá andar. Alguém ainda vos vê ai completamente colado e isso não é bom. – Disse Kai encanto se largava de Aoi e voltava a ter uma cara seria.

- Pois sim. Não me digas que só te agarras ao MEU Aoi para o caso de aparecer alguém. – Reclama Uruha enquanto abraçava fortemente o que era seu.

- Claro que sim. Acham que eu tive medo daqu… – Kai dá mais um passo e algo se prende ao seu cabelo, fazendo ele gritar-se fortemente e abraçar-se desta vez a Uruha.

- Pois, ele não tem medo. – Brinca Reita ao ver o estado do líder da banda. Os outros jovens sorriam e voltam andar por aquele castelo assombrado. Uruha, Kai e Ruki a cada metro que andavam assustavam-se sempre com algo. Num corredor fino e frio, ouviam-se sons de correntes a serem arrastadas, provocando um eco por todo o corredor. As paredes estavam cheias de quadros estranhos e assustadores. Numa delas tinha algo vermelho idêntico a sangue. Do nada as correntes param de se ouvir dando lugar a uns gritos de profunda dor e agonia. Ruki quase chorava a ouvir aqueles sons. Reita repara no estado do amante e abraça-o mais fortemente.

- Calma, pensa só que estes gemidos são o Aoi a cantar. – Tenta tranquilizar, mas sem muito sucesso. Do nada algo cai do céu. Os 5 jovens olham para a frente, e todos sem excepção, gritam assustados com o que viam. Um homem pendurado com uma corda ao pescoço, tinha vários cortes pelo o corpo que pingavam algo vermelho. Os 5 completamente assustados começam a correr para a luz que se começava a ver no fundo do corredor. Ao chegarem lá fora os 5 respiravam ofegantes.

- Então os meninos fortes. Assustaram-se em agora. – Brinca Uruha.

- Não foi nada. – Tenta-se defender Aoi, mas Uruha olha-o com o olhar sério. – Ok aquela assustou. – Confessa no fim.

- Então, deixando coisas assustadoras de lado. Onde vamos agora? – Pergunta Kai

- Algum sitio onde não se mexa muito. – Disse Uruha baixinho, fazendo com que nenhum dos outros o ouvisse.

- Que tal carros de choque? – Pergunta Ruki empolgado. Umas raparigas aproximam-se deles sorrateiramente assustando os jovens. Os 5 ficam a olhar para elas que tinham sorrisos bobos na cara.

- HAAA SÃO OS THE GAZETTE. – Grita uma delas. Os 5 olham-se e começam a fugir na direcção oposta. As raparigas começaram a correr a trás deles.

- Separem-se, assim é mais difícil apanharem-nos. – Manda Kai seguindo para um beco cheio de feirantes. Umas das jovens seguem-no.

- Não era mais fácil termos lá ficado? – Pergunta Uruha na sua inocência.

- Não sei. Mas separem-se. – Disse Reita indo num direcção diferente. Ruki sem pensar duas vezes corre com ele. Os dois corria entre as pessoas tentando se afastar do grupo das raparigas histéricas, que cada vez pareciam mais. – Porque raios não ficamos no hotel?

- Perguntava-me a mesma coisa. – Disse Ruki já ficando cansado. Os seus passos já ficavam mais lentos. Reita a ver aflição do amante, pega-lhe pela mão e puxa-o correndo para fora do parque.

Kai corria desesperado pelas barraquinhas. Pedia desculpa as pessoas por quem passava. Já estava farto de correr. As suas pernas doíam. De repente começa-se a ver num beco sem ninguém. Desesperado tenta-se esconder mas não via onde. Do nada uma rapariga baixa aparece. Ele da um pequeno sorriso e puxa a jovem. Ele encosta-a a parede e coloca os lábios nos dela fingindo que namoravam. A pequena jovem estava sem reacção do acto do rapaz. As jovens que o perseguiam passaram por eles sem reparar. Quando os gritos delas já não se ouviam ele descola os lábios da rapariga.

- Desculpa. – Disse antes de sair a correr na direcção donde vinha. "Espero que os outros se safem melhor que eu. É melhor esperar no hotel." Pensa Kai enquanto caminhava de volta para o Hotel onde estavam instalados.

Uruha e Aoi continuavam a correr pelas pessoas. Aoi olhava para os lados tentando arranjar um sítio onde se esconder. Num instante repara que a montanha russa estava para começar uma nova viagem. Ele pega na mão de Uruha e puxa-o para lá.

- É urgente, pagamos a saída. – Disse para o senhor que estava na bilheteira. Ele senta Uruha numa das cadeiras e ele senta-se ao lado. Rapidamente mete os cintos de segurança, e os carros começam andar deixando com que as jovens não conseguissem entrar.

- Aoi. – Chama Uruha mas sem muito sucesso. – Aoi. – As lágrimas começavam a formar-se nos olhos. Os carrinhos subiam um percurso inclinado. Ao chegarem ao cimo, começam a descer a alta velocidade. Todos gritavam de adrenalina e de medo – YUU. – Gritava Uruha desesperado. O namorado olha para o lado e vê o mais alto completamente encolhido na cadeira e a tremer. Ele pega-lhe nas mãos com muita dificuldade graças as curvas que eles estavam a passar.

- O que se passa? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Tenho medo. – Responde. Aoi sente uma pontada no coração ao ver o rapaz ao seu lado a gritar em completo medo de olhos fechados.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia. – Tenta dizer mas as curvas estavam a ficar cada vez piores.

- Eu quero sair daqui. – Reclama Uruha. Ele abre ligeiramente os olhos e assusta-se com um looping que viria a seguir. O seu estômago não demoraria a tirar tudo dele. Aoi apertava as mãos do jovem com força tentado passar confiança.

- Calma, isto acaba rápido. – Tenta tranquiliza-lo. O looping é feito e as lágrimas já escorriam pelo o rosto do mais novo. A velocidade aumentava, o formigueiro na barriga também. Uruha em pânico, mesmo com Aoi ao seu lado segurando-lhe a mão, nada daquilo estava a resultar. Yuu estava cada vez mais preocupado com o companheiro, ele aos poucos perdia a cor numa velocidade incrível. Por sorte do mais novo, a viagem acabou rapidamente. Aoi sai ajudando em seguida o namorado que mal conseguia-se por em pé. Olham para os lados e nada das raparigas. Pé ante pé vão se enfiando entre as pessoas ate a parte de trás da bilheteira. Uruha encosta-se a Aoi a chorar.

- Desculpa, amor. Eu não sabia. – Mas o mais alto não se estava aclamara. – Por favor acalma-te. – Aoi puxa o queixo do outro jovem, e coloca-lhe um delicado beijo, cheio de amor e culpa. O rapaz aos poucos parava de chorar entregando-se completamente no beijo. Estavam tão entretidos que não repararam que alguém se aproximava. A pessoa toca no braço de Yuu assustando-o. Os jovens separam-se, e dão de caras com o senhor da montanha russa. Aoi da um sorriso mas rapidamente paga as viagens, saindo em seguida do local.

- Vamos para o hotel. Lá descansas melhor. E pode ser que eles já lá estejam. – Disse Aoi encanto andava abraçado a Uruha em direcção ao hotel.

Os outros jovens corriam por entre as ruas Quioto. Mão do mais novo ainda se encontrava agarrada pela mão forte do outro jovem. Eles já estavam a correr algum tempo, várias raparigas tinham desistido de os perseguir, mas para compensar outras jovens juntavam-se ao grupo. Ruki mal se aguentava, varias vezes os seus pés davam para parar, se não fosse Reita já a muito que teria desistido.

- Rei-chan, não aguento mais. – Reclama o mais novo. Eles dobram uma esquina e Reita vê um pequeno lago, como não vê as raparigas puxa o amante e atira-se com ele para dentro do lado. Rapidamente coloca os lábios em Ruki entregando-se ao completo desejo de ambos. Quando o ar partilhado por ambos, acaba sobem ao de cimo com esperanças de as raparigas não lá estarem. Eles suavemente retiram a cabeça da água olhando de relance para a rua. Por azar as raparigas ainda lá estavam a tentar ver se os viam. Ruki olha para um dos lados e vê uma ponte. Suavemente puxa Reita e vão a nadar ate debaixo dela, onde conseguiam ficar escondidos dos olhos gulosos das jovens.

- Como saímos desta Rei? – Pergunta Ruki encanto se abraçava ao namorado cheio de frio.

- Saimos com cuidado. – Começam a nadar ate a outra margem do rio, saindo dele em seguida. Completamente ensopados correm até conseguirem perder as raparigas de vista. – Conseguimos. Vamos para o hotel. – Disse Reita andando abraçado a Ruki completamente molhados.

Uruha e Aoi, chegavam ao hotel completamente cansados. Mal entraram no hotel, Kai corre até eles completamente nervoso.

- Vocês estão bem? Como se safaram? Sabem do Reita e do Ruki? – Eles nem conseguiam responder. Kai não se calavam. Aoi mete a mão no ombro do mais novo fazendo-o calar-se.

- Calma. Estamos bem. Excepto o Uruha que esta um pouco enjoado. Safamo-nos, eu meti-nos numa montanha russa, o que fez o Uruha sentir-se mal. E não, não sabemos do Ruki nem do Reita. Mas devem de estar juntos. – Mesmo com essas palavras pareciam não acalmar o pequeno jovem. – Bem nós vamos subir. Quando eles chegarem avisa. – Kai acena com a cabeça e fica a ver os dois jovens a ir em direcção aos quartos.

Já se tinha passado meia hora, mas ainda não havia sinais nem de Reita nem de Ruki. Kai já tinha telefonado para hospitais da região, mas ninguém com os nomes deles tinha dado entrada em nenhum, o que deixava um pouco mais descansado.

A sola dos sapatos do jovem já estavam um pouco gastos, de tanto andar no chão daquele hotel. Nesse instante a porta do hotel é aberta deixando passar por ela os dois desaparecidos, completamente molhados. O chão do hotel levava com as milhares gotas que ainda caíam dos jovens.

- ONDE SE METERAM? NÃO SABIAM SE DSPAXAR MAIS DEPRESA? – Gritava para os jovens que acabavam de entrar.

- Calma ok? Elas eram mais que as mães. – Reclama Reita tremendo de frio.

- E que raio vos aconteceu? Querem apanhar uma constipação? Depois não há concerto para ninguém. – Continua Kai a reclamar.

- Deixa-nos descansar um pouco. Nós não vamos constipar. – Disse Ruki indo em direcção ao quarto. Reita segue-o deixando Kai feito espantalho a entrada da porta.

Ruki e Reita entraram no quarto completamente cansados. Rapidamente começam a tirar as camisolas molhadas do corpo, mandando-as para um canto. Ruki aproxima-se sorrateiramente do namorado, e entrelaça os seus braços a volta do pescoço do outro. Rapidamente juntam os lábios e caminham até a cama sem interromper aquele momento mágico. Quando chegaram ao destino marcado por suas mentes, caem na cama no mesmo instante. Reita para de beijar o mais novo e fica a olhar para ele debaixo de si.

- Eu tenho de cumprir a minha agenda. Pelo um menos um bocado dela. – Disse Ruki antes de voltar a beijar Reita, antes de se entregarem no completo amor e desejo.

Umas horas tinham passado. Só faltava 2 horas para o concerto. A entrava encontrava-se um Kai nervosos, um Aoi aborrecido e um Uruha adormecido, enquanto esperavam pelos outros dois membros do grupo.

- Onde eles estão? – Perguntava Kai para o nada.

- Devem de estar a chegar. – Responde Aoi enquanto acaricia os longos cabelo do namorado que estavam em seus ombros.

- E ele também não podia acordar? – Disse enervado apontado para Uruha. Aoi olha-o com um ar assassino, que faz o baterista calar-se. Nesse instante Ruki e Reita aparecem. – Vocês já deviam de ter aparecido. – Disse um pouco irritado.

- Desculpa lá. Mas o Ruki queria cumprir um pouco da sua agenda para hoje, e atrasamo-nos. – Explica Reita, deixando o mais novo envergonhado.

- Não quero pormenores. – Disse Kai enquanto se dirigia as traseiras do hotel, para conseguirem sair com mais calma. Aoi acorda Uruha, que meio sonolento segue os passos do namorado e dos amigos para fora do hotel.

Em menos de 20 minutos, já se encontravam nos bastidores, do local onde aconteceria o concerto, a preparem-se. Em 1hora já estavam devidamente maquilhados, penteados, vestidos…

Os 5 jovens nesse momento encontravam-se numa sala, só ocupada por eles, a passar o tempo.

- Então como vocês escaparam das raparigas? – Pergunta Kai muito curioso para saber como os amigos se safaram da situação de manha.

- Bem, corremos, … e corremos… – Começa Reita.

- E corremos mais. – Continua Ruki. – Depois o Reita tem a bela ideia de nós atirar para dentro de um lago. O que eu devo de dizer, a água estava muito boa. – Disse ironicamente.

- Era isso ou a esta hora ainda estavas por ai a correr a fugir delas. - Desfende-se Reita.

- Nós, tu já sabes. – Disse Uruha.

- Uma montanha russa dá sempre resultado. – Brinca Aoi, mas recebe em seguida um olhar ameaçador do mais alto. – E o senhor Uke como se safou?

- Beijei uma rapariga. – Disse com a maior das naturalidades. Os quatro amigos olharam para ele com uma cara que acreditavam tudo menos do que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

- Sim, … e a versão real qual é? – Pergunta Reita.

- Eu disse a verdade. – Insiste Kai, um pouco chateado por os outros rapazes não acreditarem na sua palavra.

- Tu? Beijar uma rapariga? – Aoi disse antes de voltar a rir-se acompanhado pelos amigos.

- Do que eu saiba, estou solteiro, e a minha orientação sexual é normal. – Reclama Kai sem medir as palavras que dizia. Os amigos param de rir, e olham todos para ele.

- Estas a dar uma de preconceituoso? – Pergunta Reita um pouco chateado e admirado com atitude do rapaz.

- Não é nada disso. – Disse quando repara da barbaridade que tinha acabado de dizer. – Vocês sabem bem que eu vos apoio, a única coisa que não quero é que vocês dêem a entender aos fans e ao mundo, que tão juntos. – Tenta acalmar os ânimos. – Mas eu não queria ser preconceituoso, eu só me irritei, deve ser dos nervos. Desculpem. – Discursa Kai. Aoi vai até ao amigo e passa-lhe os braços pelos ombros do mais novo.

- Não te preocupes. Mas imaginar-te aos beijos com uma rapariga… – Não consegue acabar a frase porque desatam todos novamente a rir.

- Vocês, não têm emenda. – Disse Kai, também começando a rir.

O resto do tempo de espera passou-se bem. Os cinco jovens, ensaiavam, conversavam, brincavam, namoravam, …

Finalmente a hora mais esperada da noite chegou, a hora do concerto. Estavam todos as portas do palco a espera do grande momento. Kai que entraria primeiro, encontrava-se mais a frente do grupo.

- Pessoal, boa sorte. – Disse antes de começar a caminhar para o palco. Quando já estava quase a entrar vira-se para trás e diz aos amigos. – Não se atrevam a aproximar em palco, ou fazer fanservice. Caso contrario,... Não queiram saber o que vos acontecera. – Acabando ameaça sai a correr para o palco.

- Ele estava ameaçar-nos outra vez? – Pergunta Uruha. Reita dá uma pancada na cabeça do mais alto.

- Só tu para não veres que isso era obvio. – Estava na vez de Reita entrar. Ele rapidamente coloca os lábios nos do Ruki e sai pelo o mesmo caminho feito anteriormente por Kai. Em poucos minutos já estavam os cinco no palco.

Os rapazes estavam alegres como sempre. Uruha e Aoi não paravam quietos, sempre a trocar olhares cúmplices, o que passava despercebido ao público, mas não ao baterista. " Aqueles dois estão abusar da sorte" Pensa Kai.

Já se encontravam a meio do concerto, o publico vibrava com as músicas. Nesse momento Ruki cantava Reila. Os fans estavam calados a ouvir a bela musica a ser cantada, mas não deixavam de dançar. Ruki como sempre cantava com o coração aquela música, os seus belos olhos estavam fechados fazendo com que ele entrega-se de corpo e alma ao que estava a fazer.

- "_Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni doko e"_ – Reila, uma das musicas em que Ruki entregava-se mais. Algo nela fazia-o sentir-se bem. Kai também gostava especialmente dela, não pelas mesmas razoes de Ruki, era mais porque sabia que não aconteceria nada durante ela.

Reita estava a tocar distraidamente, dá uns passos e sem querer tropeça nuns fios que não tinham visto. O pobre do rapaz cai com força, deixando de tocar e bate com o joelho no pequeno palco da bateria.

-"_Reila...  
Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru_" – Continuava Ruki a cantar. Mas ele nesse instante sente a falta do som do baixo. – REITA – Disse quando repara no namorado caído no chão com um dos joelhos a sangrar. Kai entra em pânico quando repara na atitude do mais novo que já estava a correr para ir ajudar o jovem. O microfone esquecido nas mãos do pequeno é largado no chão. O baterista stressado, faz balanço com o braço e atira uma das baquetes na direcção do pequeno. Mas por azar, a baquete passa de raspão por detrás da cabeça. Uruha também repara na queda do baixista, e vai também na sua direcção. Kai com o balanço forte que tinha dado ao braço, não consegue impedir o forte contacto com a bateria. Quando o mais alto do grupo passa pela bateria, ela juntamente com o dono caiem do pequeno palco, fazendo com que um dos pratos batesse no ombro do guitarrista.

Aoi ainda não se tinha apercebido do que estava acontecer no palco que ele pisava. Ele tocava alegremente, mas quando olha com mais atenção para o público a sua frente. Estavam todos chocados, e a segredar uns para os outros, alguns até se arriscavam a rir. Nesse momento sente a falta do resto do som da banda. Preocupado olha para o resto dos membros da banda. Ruki estava de joelhos ao lado de Reita com os olhos cheios de preocupação, quando o joelho do mais velho sangrava. Kai, por sua vez estava deitado em cima de um bocado de bateria, enquanto tentava pedir desculpas ao Uruha que olhava-o com raiva, e com o prato que lhe cairá em cima nas mãos prestes a voar das suas mãos e ir até ao baterista. Aoi fica sem saber o que fazer, mas no fim decide r ter com o namorado onde ele lhe explica o que se tinha passado.

O staff começa a entrar, mas Ruki manda-os embora dando o sinal que eles resolviam o caso.

- Rei, isso dói muito? – Pergunta Ruki sem repara que se encontravam próximos de um microfone, que fazia com que todos ouviam o que eles estavam a dizer.

- Estou bem Ruki, não te preocupes. – Disse também se notar o microfone.

- Aqueles malditos… - Kai enerva-se e começa a ir na direcção de Ruki e Reita, mas Aoi prende-lhe o braço impedido tal acto.

- Não nos deixes esconder mais. – Implora Aoi seriamente. Kai olha para os quatro e repara que tinha sido um estúpido ao esconder o amor dos amigos. Ele acena positivamente, e sente em seguida o seu braço sendo solto. Aoi pega na cintura de Uruha, deixando todos surpreendidos com tal acto. Ruki vendo o acto do amigo, pega no microfone, que acabara de ver ao seu lado, e caminha para frente do palco.

- Bem pessoal. – Começa meio atrapalhado. – Eu queria aproveitar este concerto especial, nesta cidade linda, para declarar uma coisa. – Com essas palavras Ruki consegue atenção de todos. De relance olha para Reita, que já se tinha apercebido do que o namorado queria dizer e estava com um belo sorriso no rosto. Depois olha para os outros três que também lhe dão forças para continuar. O pequeno respira fundo e volta a tentar falar. – Eu queria dizer … eu… – Ruki queria falar mas não conseguia. Reita com muita dificuldade, levanta-se e vai até ao mais baixo.

- Eu amo-te muito, Taka. – Disse antes de o beijar intensamente. O público vibra com o beijo apaixonado.

- Ainda achas mal nós assumirmos a relação? – Brinca Aoi. Kai não acreditava na reacção tão boa dos fans.

- Eu também te amo, para sempre Akira. – Disse na pausa dos beijos. O staff volta a entrar em palco para arranjar os instrumentos que tinham-se estragado. Em menos de 10 minutos já estavam prontos. Ruki não tinha coragem de dizer nada, mas o olhar encorajador dos amigos, ele consegue começar a falar.

- Bem, … eu queria agradecer a vossa compreensão, e por terem aceitado tão bem as nossas relações. Eu agradeço muito por nos os quatro. – O público aplaude as palavras de Ruki como se fossem sagradas. – Agora VAMOS A MUSICA… - Disse cheio de entusiasmo.

Finalmente podiam ser felizes, sem o problema de serem descobertos. Finalmente estavam livres, … já podiam amar para todo o sempre…

_**Fim**_

* * *

**_Oi novamente. Que acharam? Pois mandem reviews para eu saber a vossa opiniao ;p_**

**_Mais uma vez PARABENS REITA, EU AMO-TE MUITO, e o Ruki tambem ;p_**

**_Bjx_**

**_#fugindo de um pequeno furioso#_**


End file.
